Характеристики
персонажа.]] , это основные статистические данные, то что определяет потенциал вашего персонажа. Они повышаются за счет экипировки, свиток характеристик и с ростом уровня персонажа. Некоторые характеристики могут быть изменены путем их сброса. =Основные характеристики= К 6 основным характеристикам относятся: живучесть, мудрость, сила, интеллект, удача и ловкость. Эти характеристики могут быть увеличены вкладыванием в них очков характеристик, получаемых на каждом уровне(смотрите cтоимость очков характеристик для различных классов), использованием свитков характеристик и специальной еды. Так же, характеристики могут быть повышены или понижены экипировкой и заклинаниями. Сила, интеллект, удача и ловкость привязаны к определенной стихии. Единица этих характеристик повышает урон соответствующей стихией на 1%. Живучесть (Жив) * Повышает очки здоровья персонажа на 1. Vitality is mostly appreciated because of its use in making fights last longer. Equipment boosts in vitality are different from boosts in Life. With Vitality, your maximum health will increase and remain at 100%. However, a boost in Life increases maximum health, but does not conserve the total amount. Мудрость (Мдр) * Повышает опыт на 1% за единицу характеристики. * Повышает сопротивление потере ОД на 1 за каждые 10 единиц. * Повышает сопротивление потере ОП на 1 за каждые 10 единиц. * Повышает ваш шанс отнять у соперника ОП и ОД. Сила (Сил) * Привязана к нейтральному и земляному элементам. * Повышает вместимость вашего инвентаря на 5 подов за каждую единицу. Интеллект (Инт) * Привязан к огненному элементу. * Повышает эффективность лечения на 1% за каждую единицу. Удача (Удч) * Привязана к водному элементу. * Повышает параметр обыска на 1 за каждые 10 единиц. Ловкость (Лвк) * Привязана к воздушному элементу. * Повышает блок и уклонение на 1 за каждые 10 единиц. * Повышает шанс критического удара. = Другие характеристики = Энергия Энергия может рассматриваться как жизненная сила персонажа. Персонаж теряет энергию, когда его убивают монстры или другие игроки. Если уровень энергии становится равным 0, персонаж превращается в призрака. Базовый показатель энергии для всех игроков - 10,000. Если персонажа убивает монстр, он теряет 10 энергии за каждый уровень персонажа. Если же умереть от рук другого игрока, персонаж потеряет 10 энергии за каждый уровень фракции и 100 за ранг. (Нейтральные персонажи, побежденные агрессивными персонажами, принадлежащими какой-либо фракции, теряют 100 энергии). Проигравшие бой со сборщиками потеряют 3000 единиц энергии. Самый быстрый способ восстановления уровня энергии - использование специальных зелий. Другой способ восстановления энергии - оставить персонажа в режиме торговли, храме своего класса, таверне или собственном доме. Персонажи восстанавливают по 1 единице энергии в минуту, находясь в любом месте, и 2 единицы в минуту в таверне, доме и классовом храме. Ваш персонаж также будет восстанавливать энергию, если играть будете другим персонажем на этом игровом аккаунте. При входе в игру системное уведомление подскажет, сколько энергии было восстановлено. Здоровье (ОЗ) Здоровье позволяет персонажу выживать в бою. Если здоровье равняется нулю, персонаж погибает. Если вся команда умершего персонажа погибает, все восстанавливаются на сохраненных позициях с 1 единицей здоровья. При выигрыше умершие персонажи восстанавливают с 1 единицей здоровья на месте, с которого входили в бой либо перемещаются вместе с группой. Если полученный в бою опыт позволяет достичь следующего уровня, здоровье погибшего персонажа восстанавливается полностью. Каждый персонаж имеет базовый показатель здоровья - от 42 до 50 единиц. За каждый уровень персонажа приобретается 5 единиц здоровья. Здоровье также зависит от живучести. Если персонаж не находится в бою, его здоровье восстанавливается со скоростью 1 единица в секунду(значение увеличивается при использовании действия /sit и /rest). Также здоровье можно восстановить, используя специальные предметы, действие сидеть, действие отдохнуть, и некоторые заклинания. Получение нового уровня(персонажа или профессии) полностью восстанавливает здоровье персонажа. Очки действия (ОД) Очки действия используются при совершении действий в бою. Каждое заклинание или атака оружием имеет цену в некоторое количество ОД. Если количество ОД равно нулю, вы не можете применять какие-либо умения в бою. Базовое значение ОД для каждого класса - 6. Вне боя количество очков действий может быть увеличено или уменьшено некоторыми предметами экипировки. В начале боя количество ОД имеет равно обычному значению, но в течение боя оно может увеличиваться или уменьшаться за счет применения заклинаний или ударов оружия. Достижение персонажем 100го уровня дает дополнительное ОД. Персонаж может иметь только 12 ОД (до 100 уровня 6 базовых и 6 от экипировки, после 100 7 базовых и 5 от экипировки). Если сумма базовых ОД и от экипировки превышает 12, лишние очки не учитываются. При этом, если персонаж экипирован предметами с "экзотическим" ОД (очко действия вставлено соответствующим магом в предмет, где изначально нет ОД), то учитывается только 1 "экзотическое" ОД. Также смотрите экипировку с ОД Очки перемещения (ОП) Очки перемещения используются при движении персонаже по карте в бою. Переход персонажа на 1 клетку расходует 1 ОП. Базовое значение ОП для всех классов - 3. Вне боя количество очков перемещения может быть увеличено экипировкой или дракоиндейкой. В начале боя количество ОП имеет равно обычному значению, но в течение боя оно может увеличиваться или уменьшаться за счет применения заклинаний или блока персонажа противниками. Персонаж может иметь только 6 ОП (3 базовых и 3 от экипировки). Если сумма базовых ОП и от экипировки превышает 6, лишние очки не учитываются. При этом, если персонаж экипирован предметами с "экзотическим" ОП (очко перемещения вставлено соответствующим магом в предмет, где изначально нет ОП), то учитывается только 1 "экзотическое" ОП. Также смотрите экипировку с ОП Инициатива (Ини) Инициатива определяет очередность хода в бою. Участник с максимальной инициативой ходит первым, затем участник другой команды с максимальной инициативой, дальше участник первой команды с второй по величине инициативой и так далее. Базовое значение инициативы определяется стихийными характеристиками (сила, интеллект, удача, ловкость - 1 единица инициативы за 1 единицу характеристики) и бонусом от экипировки. Текущая инициатива определяется процентным соотношением максимального здоровья и фактического здоровья в начале боя: Рассчет инициативы Инициатива = (Сила + Интеллект + Ловкость + Удача + Бонус) * (Текущее здоровье/Максимальное здоровье) Обыск Обыск повышает шанс выпадения добычи с монстров. Базовое значение обыска для всех классов - 100. Каждые 10 единиц удачи поднимают обыск на 1 единицу. Также обыск можно поднять экипировкой, питомцами и дракоиндейками. Prospecting affects the character's chance of getting drops from monsters. For details, see the drops page. The base value is 100. Every 10 Chance points yields 1 prospecting point. Prospecting equipment is another way to boost your PP. Поды (Грузоподъемность) Примечание: с французского языка "poids" переводится как "вес". Эта характеристика определяет количество предметов, которые персонаж может носить с собой. Изначально количество подов у персонажа равно 1000. Каждый уровень ремесла персонажа прибавляет ему 5 подов и достижение 100 уровня ремесла добавляет 1000 подов. Также на эту характеристику влияет сила: 1 единица силы прибавляет 5 подов. Персонажа, у которого текущее значение подов превышает максимально допустимое, называют "перегруженным". Пока персонаж остается перегруженным, он не может двигаться или совершать обычные действия. Невозможно взять из хранилища или у другого персонажа предметы, вес которых превысит максимально допустимое значение персонажа, таким образом, персонаж, выполняя данные действия, не сможет никогда стать перегруженным. При сборе ресурсов добывающей профессией, любые ресурсы, полученные максимально забитым персонажем, теряются, а персонаж не получает очков опыта. Игра не допускает обмена, который сделает персонажа перегруженным, однако можно передать такое количество предметов, вес которых в сумме с уже использованным весом будет равен максимальному допустимому значению подов персонажа. Если персонаж перегружен и располагается на аккаунте без подписки, он не сможет предложить кому-либо торг, но персонажам платных аккаунтов эта функция доступна. Все перегруженные персонажи могут принять предложение на обмен. Некоторые действия (такие, как получение добычи в бою с монстром или покупка питомца за подписку) могут сделать персонажа перегруженным. Уклонение Уклонение определяет шанс персонажа отойти от противника и ОП, теряемые при отходе. Чем больше значение уклонения, тем меньше потеря ОП при попытке отойти от противника. 10 единиц ловкости прибавляет 1 единицу уклонения. Также уклонение можно повысить экипировкой. Блок Характеристика, противоположная уклонению. Отвечает за способность удержать около себя противника. Чем выше блок персонажа, тем больше ОП потеряет противник про попытке отойти. 10 единиц ловкости прибавляет 1 единицу блока. Также блок можно повысить экипировкой. Сопротивляемость критическим ударам Линейно уменьшает урон, наносимый критическими ударами. Дальность Отвечает за радиус применения заклинаний со свойством "Изменяемая дальность". Персонаж может иметь только 6 единиц дальности. Если бонус дальности превышает это значение, лишние очки не учитываются. При этом, если персонаж экипирован предметами с "экзотической" единицей дальности (дальность вставлена соответствующим магом в предмет, где изначально ее нет), то учитывается только 1 "экзотическая" единица дальности. Лидерство Определяет максимальное возможное число призванных персонажем существ. Значение лидерства можно поднять экипировкой или некоторыми заклинаниями. При снятии эффекта лидерства или прекращении действия заклинания призванные существа не погибнут, но вызвать новых будет нельзя. = Псевдохарактеристики = Это характеристики, рассматривающиеся отдельно. * Опыт и уровень персонажа * Профессии и их уровни * Фракция, Ранг воззрения и Ранг славы персонажа * Заклинания, их уровни и очки заклинаний